Kingdom Darkness
by Amayax - Axel's Wife
Summary: Resubmitted story... with a new format. Pretty much my version of Kingdom Hearts 3. There might be some mild SoraRiku yaoi in the upcoming chapters so be warned....
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Ch. 1

The Letter

"Hey Sora. Over here!" Riku was standing on the edge of the ocean, about twenty feet away from Sora. Behind him, a couple of Shadow Heartless were attacking.

"Aww man I thought I had got them all!" Sora was tired, breathing heavily. He was sure he had just finished off all of the heartless, only to see Riku being ambushed by increasing numbers of Heartless.

With keyblade out, Sora charged towards the hoards of Heartless that were rapidly multiplying, and slashed away at them. More and more Heartless seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Will this ever end?" Sora said desperately as he turned around to see yet another group of Shadows hustling towards him. He thrust his keyblade into the nearest Shadow. It went in a rush of Darkness, followed by a small glowing heart forever reaching upwards.

Sora and Riku had only been on the island for 2 months when things started getting chaotic again. They thought that they had sealed all the worlds for good, and that no more Darkness would ever threaten them again. But apparently, the Darkness had once again found a way to seep through the keyholes.

Sora and Riku fought recklessly, side by side, for the next hour, until they had defeated all of the heartless—for now at least. Once they were all gone, they sought refuge in the treehouse, which sat on top of the largest tree on the whole Destiny Islands. They ran up the spiraling wooden steps and into the dark room. There they sat for a while, trying to regain their breaths.

"Man, for all the days that Kairi decides to go on vacation…" Riku sighed, apparently out of breath.

"Yeah", Sora replied. "That gives us one less Keyblade Wielder to help us defeat all these annoying Heartless that keep popping up out of the shadows like that! How did they even get here anyway?"

"How _did_ they get here?" Riku pondered this for a moment. Then he sat up, remembering something.

"Hey Sora, I'm just curious…", Riku started out, "Did Kairi take that bottled letter with her when she left? I mean… is it here on the island still? We never got a chance to read it.

"Yeah, it's still here. We put it in the treasure chest, remember? You know, the one that we keep hidden on the island and we fill it with important things?"

"Oh…yeah. Do you think….do you think we should read it?"

"But Kairi told us not to read it until she gets back! We were going to read it together…"

Riku frowned. "But it might be from the King! What if something went wrong?"

"Well……" Sora sat quiet for a minute, and then he put both arms behind his head. "I guess we could read it, you know, just to check… But if it's not from the King then we have to put it back and still act surprised when Kairi comes, okay?"

Riku was already gone, and was running towards the secret place. Sora jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground with a loud thump. He got up and bounded towards Riku, arms flailing.

"Hey, you were supposed to wait for me!" Sora yelled.

Riku disappeared behind the entrance of the cave. Sora followed shortly behind, pausing when he noticed the old drawings that he and Kairi had drawn there so long ago. But he had to focus. Him and Riku bent down over the chest, and opened it with a click. A pile of junk filed over the top of the chest, and Riku dug down until he found the bottle.

"See?", said Riku, pointing to the end of the bottle. "That's his mark. It's from King Mickey!"

"Well then, open it, will you?" Sora was getting impatient.

Riku popped open the bottle and unrolled the soft paper. Sora could follow Riku's soft eyes scanning back and forth on the page. Riku's eyes widened with fear as he read on towards the bottom of the paper. He then looked up at Sora with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? What's wrong? Let me see!" Sora was getting nervous, and was starting to spaz.

"Sora….", Riku said in a hushed voice, "They're back. I can't believe it but… they've come back."

"Who came back? Who? Let me see the paper, Riku! Come on, hand it over!"

Sora snatched the paper out of Riku's hands and hastily began to read. Sora isn't as fast a reader as Riku, so it took him a while to find out what Riku was freaking out about. He scratched his head as he tried to read as fast as he could, continuing down the aging paper. All of the sudden, Sora went silent. His hands started to tremble. The paper fell gently out of his hands and on to the ground, face up. The words that were neatly written on the paper seemed to engrave themselves into Sora and Riku's minds.

"Riku, the King…."

Riku finally started to come back, his eyes growing dark as he focused on Sora's sweaty face.

"Sora, you know what we have to do, right? …Sora?" Riku put his hand on Sora's. His hands were clammy and shaking. "Come on, Sora, be strong. I never thought you were that big of a whimp. Isn't your heart big enough for this?"

Sora gazed into Riku's eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips. "The question is, Riku, is YOUR heart big enough for this?"

They both laughed as they stood up. They looked at each other and smiled, nodded once and then ran out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Habits, Old Ways

Ch. 2

Old Habits, Old Ways

_Dear __Wielders__ of the Keyblade,_

_I have terrible news. The power of the Keyblade is fading. It is no longer a source of light. The Darkness has returned, stronger than ever, and it has developed a way to overcome the Keyblade's strength. Sora and Riku, all that you have accomplished in this past year, I'm sorry to say, was for nothing. The Keyblade has failed you. All those who reside in Darkne__ss have returned, and they've become even smarter. Remember Xehanort? He's still alive. And his research has brought him to a more indestructible level that the Keyblade cannot match. Xehanort has__ found the answer. The cure to all things tainted. There's this heart, you see? A heart that is strong enough to rid everyone of pain and bring hearts to those who so desperately seek them. Someone has this heart. Someone who is alive right now has the heart that is powerful enough to cure all things. The thing is, no one knows who it is. It could be anyone's heart, y'know? But Sora, Riku, Kairi, anyone who reads this, please be careful. We must find a place to meet. Avoid the Heartless. Escape the Nobodies. Go to Radiant Garden and stay with someone you trust. I will find you. _

_Your faithful servant,_

_King Mickey_

_Oh and P.S. – You need to blend in. Get rid of your clothes and find your black coats. Keep the hoods on at all times. No one must know where you are. Be safe!_

Riku was ahead of Sora, as always. They had just run out of the cave, only to be ambushed by yet another hoard of Heartless.

Riku sighed. "Well Sora, we know what to do, right?"

Sora stood behind Riku, Keyblade at the ready. But just as he was about to attack, the Heartless stopped. The ground shook, and the earth beneath them started to split. The heartless retreated into their shadowy pools, and then they were gone.

"Riku, where are you? What's happening?" Sora did not want to relive a similar event that occurred a little over a year ago.

"Sora! I'm over here!" Riku was yelling from the other side of the island.

"I'm coming Riku! Just stay there!" Sora ran across the island, only to come to a dead halt in the center. The island was splitting in half, and Riku was on the other side. The crack in the earth was widening, and Sora had no choice but to close his eyes and jump.

"Jump, Sora! You can do it! Hurry before it splits more!"

Sora held his breath and ran towards the opening as fast as he could. He then closed his eyes and kicked his strong legs out from the ground, and flew across the air. He landed on something soft and warm, but his eyes were still closed. He was afraid to look.

What he landed on was Riku. He had caught Sora just as he had landed. They both fell to the ground and collapsed, holding each other. Sora's eyes were still closed, and Riku could not help but laugh at Sora's petrified expression.

"Sora, it's alright. You made it. You can open your eyes now."

Sora opened his eyes and his gaze landed upon Riku's slightly flustered face. He found his arms wrapped tightly around Riku's waist, not knowing that Riku was the thing he had landed on. He smiled. "Thanks, Riku."

But before Riku could reply, an ear-splitting sound shook the small island even more. Riku then choked and clapsed his hand tightly around his chest. He started to gasp for breath.

"Riku! Riku, what's wrong? Why can't you breathe? Riku, stop it! Don't do this! Riku!"

Riku was bent over, fighting for air, and Sora placed his sweaty hand on Riku's back. Just then, that ear-splitting sound started again. Riku yelled painfully and clutched his heart even tighter. He fell completely to the ground and reached out his hand. Sora grabbed it tightly.

"Come on Riku, breathe….. don't die on me. You can't leave me here alone!"

Sora was on the verge of tears when he heard distant laughter, and then a cold familiar voice.

"Yes, Riku, it would be a shame if you died NOW, wouldn't it? I mean after everything you've done……"

Sora gasped. How did he—

"You! It's you! Ansem…. I mean Xehanort…. Xehanort's Heartless….. whoever you are! Why are YOU here?!?"

As soon as Xehanort started to speak, Riku jerked his head up and started to speak as well. They both spoke the exact words at the exact time.

"Wait! Stop talking! Ah not again! Please, Riku, snap out of it!"

But Xehanort and Riku continued to speak as if they were one.

"I have found it…….the Answer. The Cure to Kingdom Hearts and all who live for it…. The Heart. The Final Heart will be brought to you, Kingdom Hearts, and all will be Restored!!"

Xehanort then reached out for Sora, but could not grasp him. Suddenly, Riku snapped out of his trance.

"No!!" Riku yelled. "Not Sora, no! Take me again if you have to, my heart is already tainted. But Sora's heart is still pure, and it will not be wasted by you!!"

Xehanort just laughed again. "As you wish, Riku, come back to the darkness with me, and we'll see whose heart is really tainted!"

Riku gasped again and fell to his knees, as Darkness began to swarm around his body. Sora tried to reach him but an invisible barrier was holding him back. All he could to was watch in vain as Riku once again fell victim to the Darkness, which was quickly engulfing him.

"No…. Riku….not again….why?"

Sora cried. Riku had, for the second time, sacrificed himself in order to save Sora's heart. So whose heart is really the stronger one?

Sora's tears fell to the ground as a final sweep of Darkness carried Riku away from their island home.


	3. Chapter 3: A Ray of Darkness

Ch. 3

A Ray of Darkness

Riku regained his consciousness and found himself in a dark, cold room. He looked down at himself. His outfit had changed. He was once again a puppet, drawn up in chains under the command of Darkness. He stood up, and hit his head on the ceiling. He couldn't reach his full height. As he was crouching down he realized that he was in a cave. A small, bluish glow came from across the cave. Riku made his way towards it, his eyes adjusting to the darkness all the while.

"You have awakened."

That voice sounded so familiar. Riku shuddered. He didn't want to ask, because he was afraid of the truth he already knew.

"You….Xehanort…you've tricked me again, haven't you? Stop pulling me into the Darkness!"

Xehanort laughed. "It wasn't I who did the tricking, little boy; it was you who tricked yourself."

Riku sighed. He knew it was true. He knew his heart just wasn't strong enough. He had fooled himself yet again, even after he promised Sora he'd never abandon him for the darkness a second time.

"Well….what do you want from me then?"

Xehanort paused. "What do I want? I want to rid the world of Darkness, of course, so Kingdom Hearts may be complete." Xehanort burst into a fit of laughter. "Isn't that right, Riku?"

"That's not funny! You want Darkness and power, all sources of Kingdom Hearts! That's what you really want and you can't convince me otherwise!"

Xehanort looked down at Riku. "Finally! Your small little mind is starting to comprehend what is really important! Kingdom Hearts! Kingdom Hearts cannot thrive without Darkness, so Darkness we must become. Darkness is the source of all power. There cannot be your precious light without first having Darkness. You know this as the truth. It lies deep in your heart. You cannot deny what is real!"

Riku choked. That feeling came upon him again. He was losing control of himself…his body became entwined in Darkness. He floated up into midair and a rush of Darkness devoured him. His body became stiff. He tried to move, but couldn't. His breathing became shallower and shallower…

The small bluish glow suddenly became brighter, and loud beeping sounds emitted from its center. Xehanort rushed over to it and pushed a nearby button. The light dimmed a little to reveal itself as a computer screen, and data was popping up on its monitor. Xehanort typed in some information and opened up a large file.

"You see, Riku, Kingdom Hearts requires Darkness in order for it to breathe. Everything about Kingdom Hearts: its source, its origin, and its growth….all the data started right here, on this computer. I am the sole creator of Kingdom Hearts. My waste of a mentor taught me nothing. The true answers were held deep inside my heart the whole time." Xehanort laughed once again.

Riku fell to the ground, and the Darkness disappeared. As he was regaining his breath he shouted, "You don't…have a…heart…." Riku was panting, and a sharp pain seared through his side.

"Now that was a very Heartless thing to say, dear Riku. But I must say, my apprentice learns quite fast. According to your life data which is held on this computer--"

Riku cut him off. "Apprentice? Why would I ever choose to be your apprentice? I will not learn anything from you! And what do you mean my 'life data'? Is that all I'm worth to you? Data? So I am to become your puppet for the same reason I was last time? Get real!"

"My my, Riku, your rebellious state of nature makes it even more appealing for me to want you as my own apprentice. I must admit, it would be an honor to teach someone with such….strong opinion.

"Well there's no way you'll ever-GAAAAHHHHH!" Riku let out a screech of terror. He felt as if something coler than ice was crawling down his back, paralyzing him once again. It sent searing pains through his body, and it seemed as if his throat was on fire. He tried reaching for it, but his wrists were suddenly fastened into place by an unseen force. He yelled out in pain, which made his throat hurt even more, but he could do nothing about it. His cries echoed throughout the damp cave.

"You will be under my command whether you like it or not. There's no space for free will here. It's either Darkness or Death. I will give you the liberty and save you from Death. You are now a servant of the Darkness, and you will listen to no one but me. I am your Master now. Light is the enemy. You want to destroy Light in order to make Kingdom Hearts stronger.

Riku managed to croak out a small "No!" Before his throat became tensely hoarse.

"No? You defy me? Well then I will just let you rest here and think about your actions!"

Riku could cry out no longer. He was sure that his throat had been ripped out by now. He just hovered in the Darkness shaking, sweat dripping off him like a waterfall, and his breathing started to falter….his moans of terror faded into small grunts, and a little while later all that could be heard was a faltering intake of breath as Riku gasped for his last breath of hope, but his throat closed in and each drop of sweat fell to the ground and collected into a small puddle of helplessness, swirling about in the Darkness.

Far away on Destiny Islands Sora awoke with a fright. He sat up and looked out his window to see pouring rain coming down like pellets on the side of his island home.

"Riku! Riku…I'll come for you. And this time, I'll SAVE you too!"

Sora folded up the King's letter and put it in his back pocket as he slipped out of bed and put on a jacket. He quietly sneaked towards the front door, avoiding any confrontation with the parents. His hand almost reached the doorknob when…he heard a noise. A rush of wind came from the direction Sora was just walking. He then heard a voice call out to him…

"Sora? Where do you think you're going? It's 3 in the morning! And it's pouring! Now do as your mother says and go back to bed!"

Sora's mom locked the front door, and the hope of ever saving Riku in time was lost.


End file.
